<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How are you afraid? by Albme94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160883">How are you afraid?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94'>Albme94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flight Anxiety. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flight Anxiety, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a demon king involves many things, wandering the boring streets, scary children by simply existing....<br/>More or less teleport from A to B.... What doesn't stand in the job description however....<br/>Is joining your big brother's favourite class on an outing that not only is out the country...</p><p>But in a gigantic illogical metal piece of junk they call a "Plane".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaimon/Okumura Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flight Anxiety. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How are you afraid?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're several, demon and human, years old... I understand taking a plane might be... <em>unusual,</em> but this? <em>This reaction?"</em> Rin wasn't sure if wanted to laugh or comfort him, but he probably <em>had</em> to laugh, his classmates stared at him... Mephisto didn't look comfortable either, but he was in the far front, Rin could see his hands clench the chair, he turned around to see his classmates, they were leaning over the chairs to chat with eachother.</p><p><em>Why</em> was Amaimon next to Rin you ask? Well... he was the only one who didnt have anything against it... <em>well</em> not in the same way, Mephisto, who, <em>for some reason</em>... decided that his younger demon king brother should join this school outing...<br/>"Amaimon... <em>Calm down</em>." Rin looked at Yukio and the others, he carefully lifted his hand and gently patted the older's shoulder, Amaimon looked white, <em>absolutely mortified</em>, he held around Rin as if his life depended on it, the feeling of the drop and the never ending feeling of going up..</p><p><strong>"I dont want to be here."</strong> He whispered, <em>'ouch'</em> Rin noted mentally, Amaimon shook his head weakly, as if he understood the human mindset, "I dont want to be on this... plane... <em>You're</em> making it... <em>better..."</em><br/>Rin wasn't gonna lie, that. Gave butterflies.<br/>The pure strength of a demon king was going to turn Rin into ketchup... RIP tomatoes.<br/><em>"Amai...mon...</em> I...can't... breathe--" <br/><strong>"Hey!"</strong> Yukio forcefully removed the demon, guess the plane was in the 'safe mode' to let people wander.</p><p>Amaimon didn't even react, still pale, clearly close to whatever a <em>demon</em> could consider a <em>'panic attack'.</em><br/><em>"Big brother...."</em> He groaned, <em>clearly</em> upset that he was even here.<br/>Yukio pushed him into the seat before making his way to Mephisto, Rin couldn't hear anything, but the head shake and clear frustration from Yukio, made it clear he was yelling or <em>firmly</em> telling Mephisto off.<br/>Rin <em>gently</em> grabbed the demon king's shoulder,<em> "are you alright?"</em><br/>"<strong>Why</strong> do <em>you</em> care? He have tried to kill us numerous times!" Bon groaned, he hit the back of the chair aggressively.</p><p>Again, <em>no</em> reaction from the demon king, Rin looked at the clown, who looked briefly back, his face formed into what Rin would call <em>'concern',</em> but it was always so hard to tell with the king of time.<br/>"Why isnt your <em>freak</em> of a brother sitting with <em>you,</em> huh??" Bon continued, Rin felt that... They didn't know, but <em>that...</em> Yukio didn't flinch, he knew... <em>and yet.</em><br/>Maybe Rin just feel this closer... <br/>"Because... " Mephisto's voice broke Rin's thoughts off, "you should get over the past and--" he waved his hand around, "<em><strong>bond</strong></em>." Mephisto gestured Yukio to close the blinds between them, <em>"ta-taa!~"</em><br/>"<em>You</em>!" Bon cursed, he gave Rin *the stare* and returned to the squad, Yukio shook his head, as if Rin was at fault.</p><p>"<em>Amaimon</em>..."<br/>No response.<br/>Well, Rin was already shun in this class, <em>might as well make it worse.</em><br/>He pulled the demon king into a hug, letting him lean on Rin's chest, he wrapped his arms around the older, gestured him to do the same.<br/>A few weak strokes on his back, he took a few deep breaths to make Amaimon to calm down, the butterflies returned when Amaimon buried his face into his shoulder.<br/>"Tch." He heard someone say, he ignored them.</p><p>This was nice, it was like he needed this aswell, the comfort, no reason for the intimacy, just... a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>